


Always You.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Jealous [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Jealous Ian, M/M, Rimming, foreplay I think????, hi pure filth hahahaha, rimming is my favorite I have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Mickey makes Ian jealous on purpose for their own sexual games.





	Always You.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been able to actually write prompts because I got a new phone and I’m trying to figure out how to get my hotspot to work for my laptop so I’m just writing some filth on my phone for you guys. lol.

Ian sat in the corner booth watching as Mickey reached the bar to grab their drinks. They were currently at a gay bar to help Mickey get more comfortable out in public and with who he was but it didn’t mean that Ian was going to let someone else make a move on his boyfriend.

And judging by the eyes that followed Mickey to the bar, Ian figured he’d have to get a few people to back the fuck off. 

He watched as a guy walked over and leaned to talk to Mickey. He was about to stand up and walk over but Mickey pulled away from the man and turned with their drinks in hand. Ian grinned when he saw the look on Mickeys face which meant he was just as annoyed.

“Dumb fucks.” Mickey cursed, putting their beers down and sitting across from Ian.

He opened his beer and took a sip and looked over to flip off the man that was staring at him.

“Don’t cause problems, Mick.”

“He needs to quit eye fucking me, Gallagher.”

“I get to actually fuck you so you have nothing to worry about.”

Ian said it loud enough for the man to hear and so he looked over and smirked just to watch the man say something and disappear back into the crowd. 

“See?” Ian asked, “Nothing to worry about.”

Mickey laughed, “Youre hot when you’re jealous.”

Ian took a sip of his beer and cocked an eyebrow, “Yeah? That’s what gets you hard?”

“Everything about you gets me hard, Gallagher but when you get all jealous and possessive can’t deny it definitely gets me going.”

“Huh.” Ian chuckles, “Maybe we could turn this into something fun for both of us then.”

“The hell you mean by that?”

Ian grinned and leaned over the table, “Foreplay of some kind. You think it’s hot when I’m jealous right?”

“Duh. That’s some of the best sex.”

“Then maybe you should make me jealous.” Ian whispered, voice husky.

The sound sent shivers up Mickeys spine, “You serious, Gallagher?”

“Just as long as you don’t go too far and the other guy doesn’t I think it could be fun when I get you back home.”

“Alright, Ian, you’re on.”

 

It didn’t take long for a man to walk over to Mickey at the bar. Mickey had arched his body a little which pushed his ass out a lot more than Ian likes. But they were going to have fun because they both knew at the end they were going home with each other and the sex would be amazing. 

 

Ian watched as he sipped on his beer. An older man was standing really close to Mickey with his hand on Mickeys bicep. Ian was shaking but he didn’t want to cave. He knew Mickey was going to take it as far as he could without sleeping with the older guy. He just wanted to rile Ian up as much as he could and Ian knew it

“What do you say we get out of here?” The man asked, squeezing Mickeys biceps.

Mickey grinned when he saw Ian standing up so he moved closer to the man, “You think you can please me then?”

The man went to say something but Ian grabbed Mickeys arm and hugged him away. Mickey stumbled into Ian but Ian didn’t say a word. He just pulled Mickey through the building until they were outside. The air was cold but Mickey didn’t care; not when he could almost see the jealousy rolling off of Ian like smoke.

He couldn’t wait until Ian got them home. 

 

As soon as they walked through their front door, Ian had Mickey pinned up against it.

“How far did you plan on taking that?”

Mickey grinned and rolled his hips causing Ian to groan at the contact, “Enough that you’d freak out which you did.”

“You’re a fucking meance.”

Mickey laughed and put his hand on the back of Ian’s neck, “Gonna keep talking or gonna show me who I belong to, Gallagher?”

Ian groaned and attached his lips to Mickeys. The dark haired boy groaned and pushed himself closer to his boyfriend.

“Get to the bed.” Mickey mumbled.

Ian pulled back and grabbed Mickeys wrist before running back to the bedroom unaware that Mickey was stumbling to keep up. 

Once in the bedroom, Ian shoved Mickey on to the bed.

“Take your clothes off.” He ordered.

Mickey licked his lips and wasted no time taking all his clothes off sitting legs wide and naked for Ian to drool over.

Ian stripped down quickly before hovering over Mickey, “You have no idea how desirable you are do you?”

“Half the time I don’t see why you’re with me.”

Ian grinned, “I’m going to show you that you are stuck with me and how much I love you; how much I love knowing that I’m the one who gets to take you home and see you like this.”

They met in a rushed kiss just eager to taste the other’s lips as their hands roamed their bodies.

“Lay back, Mickey.”

Mickey moved up the bed and let his legs fall to the side as Ian moved down between them. The red head ran his hands up the insides of Mickeys thighs and placed soft kisses until he reached his cock.

He took his cock into his mouth causing Mickey to curse and hiss at the sensation. But Ian wasted no time in moving his head up and down while one hand moved around the bottom of his shaft, occasionally squeezing because he knew Mickey loved it.

“Fuck.” Mickey groaned.

His head fell back and he grabbed on to Ian’s long hair as he continued his magic with his mouth. 

He sucked his cheeks in and went down as far as he could tightening his mouth around him. He knew he was doing good when he heard Mickey cussing and felt him tugging on his hair.

The dark haired boys thighs were already shaking signaling to Ian that Mickey was feeling incredible.

So Ian pulled off slowly and ran his tongue around the head of Mickeys cock and looked up at Mickey. His face was already flushed and the sight had Ian’s own cock hardening.

He pulled back and licked his lips but kept his hand moving slowly around Mickey, “Love the sounds you make. You’re so pretty when you get like this.”

“Shut up.” Mickey groaned, “I won’t suck your cock if you say shit like that.”

Ian laughed, “Fine.”

He crawled back up over Mickey so he could kiss him again. His hand was still down between their bodies slowly moving around Mickeys cock causing Mickey to groan into their kisses.

“Let me suck you off then, asshole.” Mickey panted.

“Who am I to refuse you?”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “I hate you now stand up.”

 

When Ian was on his feet, Mickey moved to the edge of the bed so he could slide to the floor on his knees. He wrapped his hand around Ian before taking his cock into his mouth. He sucked in his cheeks and went down as far as he could and opened his throat.

Judging by the way Ian moaned, Mickey knew he did a good thing so he did that over and over until Ian was a trembling, moaning mess. He’d never say it out loud, but Ian’s moans were fucking gorgeous. He could get off on them alone if given the chance and seeing that he was hard as fuck and his cock was already leaning, Mickey knew he probably would if he sucked Ian off too long.

But he focused on making Ian feel good. He kept his lips wrapped tight around Ian as he moved his head up and down. He made sure to squeeze Ian’s cock before dragging his tongue over the vein that resides on the bottom of his cock.

“Jesus.” Ian groaned.

Mickey pulled off slowly and grinned, “No other fucker is going to have me like this, Gallagher.”

Ian looked down at him with reddened cheeks and glossy eyes, “Let them try.”

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re jealous.”

Mickey leaned in and slowly ran his tongue over the head of Ian’s cock enjoying the way his boyfriend shivered.

“Okay, get on the bed on your hands and knees.” Ian instructed, “But back up a bit.”

Mickey did as Ian said eager for what was about to come. He knew Ian and what Ian loved to do him. Their sex was never the same but Mickey always knew what Ian would always do to him before actual fucking.

Ian moved close and ran his hands down Mickeys back before running them down the soft skin of Mickeys ass. His favorite part about Mickey was his eyes but he was going to be a horn dog and say that Mickeys ass was absolutely everything.

“You’re so pretty and everyone knows it.” Ian whispered.

“Shut up and do something, Gallagher.”

Ian chuckled and placed a soft kiss on the bottom of Mickeys spine and slowly drug his tongue down right between the soft globes of flesh causing Mickey to curse and push back instantly on Ian’s face.

Ian gripped the other boys ass as he continued to work his tongue on him. He ran his tongue in slow circles before flattening his tongue and giving rough licks. Mickey was groaning and pushing back every few seconds. Ian knew how much Mickey loved his mouth and he loved how much he loved it.

“Fuck.” Mickey cursed, “Feels so good.”

He groaned when he felt Ian pressing two fingers against him.

“You okay?”

“Fuck me.” Mickey ordered.

“Be patient.” Ian chuckled.

He pushed his fingers in up to his knuckles causing Mickey to cry out. Ian himself was hard at the feeling of Mickey around his fingers. He couldn’t wait to feel him around his cock.

Ian began fucking his fingers in and out of Mickey making sure to curl them and press them right against Mickeys prostate.

Mickeys legs were shaking as he pushed back and started riding Ian’s fingers. His cock was hard and heavy but he refused to touch himself; he didn’t want to cum until Ian was inside of him. 

Ian slowly pulled his fingers out, “Get on your back.”

“Thank God.”

Mickey rolled on to his back right near the edge of the bed and let his legs fall to the side.

Ian licked his palm and wrapped it around his cock to smear it around before pressing himself slowly into Mickey.

“Don’t you dare go slow.” Mickey warned.

Ian leaned down and kissed him as he pushed in completely, swallowing the groans that Mickey let out.

And that was all it took for Ian to really start fucking into him.

Both boys were shaking, sweaty and so close to release. Their heads were spinning with ecstasy and excitement and their skin felt like it was on fire.

They couldn’t be happier.

 

“Fucking hell.” Ian groaned, “No one is ever going to fuck you like this, Mick. No one will ever feel you clench around their cock due to how desperate you are. They’ll never hear your groans and the pants from your pretty lips or see the way your face gets all flushed and sweaty.”

He slammed inside of Mickey and the dark haired boy spazzed out underneath Ian. He kept his legs wrapped tightly around the red heads waist as his boyfriend continued to fuck into him at a grueling pace. 

By the time their orgasms hit, both boys were completely exhausted. Ian pulled out and flopped down to his back and they laid there just listening to the other breathe.

“Now that is how we spice things up.”

Ian laughed breathlessly and looked at Mickey, “Better not start making me jealous on purpose, Mick.”

Mickey grinned at Ian, “I might. Just not anymore tonight because I’m exhausted and all I want to do is sleep.”

After cleaning up and locking up their place, the two laid together tangled up in clean sheets and a warm blanket.

“Love you, Mick.”

“Love you you, Gallagher. Only you.”

“Always?”

“Sap. Of course always.”

 

They lived happily ever after.


End file.
